


Shifter Queen

by OC_Femslash



Series: Super-Shifter [1]
Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gravity Shifing, Gravity Slide, Gravity Typhoon, Jupiter Style, Lunar Style, Marvel Universe, Micro Black Hole, Other, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Rating May Change, Shifter, Spiraling Claw, Stasis Field, Wormhole Kick, Wormhole Run, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OC_Femslash/pseuds/OC_Femslash
Summary: People didn't like Cora Brookes and that worked because she didn't like them. It was safest because she was different. But now, she is moved to an orphanage in Queens and she meets a boy who is also different. But he embraces it. Can Spider-Man convince Cora Brookes to use her powers to become a friendly neighborhood Gravity Queen?





	Shifter Queen

A small Lincoln pulled up in front of a large [building](https://live.staticflickr.com/3428/3204560754_ffecfd8d5a_b.jpg). A young girl with [short brown hair](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61uDtF6e2gL._SY355_.jpg) and perceptive yet spite-filled [blue eyes](https://static.twentytwowords.com/wp-content/uploads/blue-eyes1.jpg) looked out the window and up at the oppressing structure. She had a bag in her lap. 

A man in a suit, the girl's social worker, got out and walked around. He stood beside the car, hesitating. He knocked on the window. "Come on, Cora." He even sounded pleading. 

The girl took a deep breath, slipped her shoes back on, and she got out of the car. Her [outfit](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-7AKg_76oCB0/Tpk9IBbEbjI/AAAAAAAABPo/D4giN3qc2E0/s1600/x+%25283%2529.jpg) was barely decent, but May in Queens was sweltering. She wore what she needed to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as she could. As she got out, she put her hand on the top of the door, accenting her [tattoo](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/triquetra-tattoo-on-mans-chest-with-white-and-grey-ink-design.jpg). When she stepped out, her [other tattoo](https://i0.wp.com/i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/ed/e8/1bede8afa1d70a31db73057140e4a5f3.jpg?w=600) was showed on her left thigh, despite her pantyhose. Her heels clicked on the cement as she approached the building. The social worker knocked on the door. 

A woman with blonde hair and a fake cheery smile greeted them. 

The teenage girl looked up at her social worker, giving him a 'really?' look. 

He greeted the woman. "Mrs. Hopestall, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

The woman kept on with her fake-ass smile. "Likewise!" she chimed. Her voice was smooth, not matching her old and cracked skin. 

He gestured to the brunette. "This is Cora Brookes. Cora, say hello to Mrs. Hopestall." 

Cora kept one hand clutched to her bag, holding it to her chest. She lifted the other and moved it side-ways in a half wave. 

The woman's fake smile scrunched up even more. "What a darling," she commented. 

Cora barely refrained from scrunching up her nose. 

The woman moved aside. "Sally, come down!" she yelled up. Her voice cracked under the effort. Ah, so the voice was faked. Cora knew it. 

A brunette made her way down the stairs. She greeted them. "Hi, I'm Sally. Come with me," she requested. 

Cora took a deep breath, entering the orphanage. 

"She's going to fit in perfectly," Mrs. Hopestall commented from behind Cora. 

"You have my number!" the social worker called. 

"We all have daily chores, but, other than that, Mrs. Hopestall doesn't care what we do." 

"That's refreshing," Cora commented. She'd had abusive homes, 'I care about you' homes, 'let's be a family' homes, and ones where the owner didn't ever touch her, but encouraged the assholes kids to pick on her. She hadn't had the 'do what you want' home yet. She thought maybe that was the last one on the list. 

"Welcome to Queens," Mrs. Hopestall said. Her voice was old and scratchy, matching her perfectly. "No curfew, just don't get arrested. Do your chores, eat often enough, stay alive." It was obviously the Home's motto. 

Cora tilted her head. "What's my chore gonna be?" 

Mrs. Hopestall started to shrug. She left her shoulders in the air, hands on pockets. "Um... you can pick the apples off the trees. Cleaning chores are already taken." She finished the shrug then did another one. "Twenty a night. Oh, and contribute to the grocery list. I go twice a month. Anything more you get yourself. I suggest you hide it in your room. Little shits steal," she warned, going to her room. 

The [bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ae/c3/4c/aec34c91dcf669faed6857af53da091c.jpg) Sally brought her to had four beds and two of them were occupied. "Bottom right bed is yours. Far right drawer is your drawer. Keep your clothes in there. Find another hiding spot for your other possessions." 

The girl in the green hoodie looked at her. "Are you going to be a 'let's be friends' newbie or a 'leave me alone' one?" she asked. 

"Dunno yet. Leaning toward door number two." 

The girl smirked. "I'm Alex." 

The girl who sat on the bed above Cora's looked down at her. "Marie," she introduced, going back to her iPad. 

"All of our personal affects, we buy ourselves," Sally explained, seeing her look at it. 

Cora shrugged. She walked over to the bed and set down her bag. She sat, reclining on the bed. 


End file.
